Ivory Keys
by Team GEMINI
Summary: How can such a hollow sound come from such a beautiful piano? Even with such a beautiful visage how can you look at me with such sad lonely eyes? My dangerous fascination with you will be my downfall. Shall we commit a sin in this dimly lit room? CarAte.


**Ivory Keys**

_By Team CarAte_

Well... since we've been getting PM's requesting more CarAte stories, we decided to cave in because even within our own ranks... CarAte seems to be taking a good hold. Anyways, please enjoy "Ivory Keys". Also this story is set in the "Be My Bad Girl" universe, which is a future project that the GEMINI shall be releasing. :D Chapter one and two of this story has already been completed... so you guessed it. This is a teaser story. We'll be doing this a lot until xYuki gets a grip of herself and gets down to work.

P.s - for a while... Team GEMINI shall refer to ourselves as... TEAM C(K)arAte! C: (Carim x Hayate)

* * *

**_Echoing Reverberation_**

* * *

The music room was where I found my solace. The languid dusk sunlight that poured in through the room's window, reflecting off of the sleek hardwood floors, and the solitary piano situated in the middle of the room, surrounded by sheet music stands and chairs. I took in this tranquil sight slowly, drinking in the scenery of the cherry blossoms blowing about behind the window outside.

My gaze slowly neared the grand piano being shined upon by the dimming light of the sun. Such an elegant image stood before me. Little particles of dust danced about visible only by the sun's illumination. The ivory keys of the piano; sheltered by the pull out cover. The raven black sheen of the piano gave off a clear image when I peered into it. The dust that floated above the piano didn't dare settle on the beautiful piano.

Walking around the wooden instrument I took a seat at the piano's bench and lifted up the cover, pushing it back to reveal the pristine white ivory keys. I gazed down upon it and hummed a small melody that comes to my mind in times of peace.

"Hm-hmm-hum-hm-hmmm-hum-hum-huu-humm..." I hummed to myself happily, my eyes narrowing into a fond stare.

Yes, that's right. At this time and at this place I met had her, the one that undoubtedly stole my heart. I remember standing by that door frame, covering my mouth with my hands trying to stifle out the gasp I let out when I saw her. The way she looked lovingly at these ivory keys. I placed my finger tips above the keys in the exact same spot she had them when she noticed me. I still remember time stopping when our eyes had met.

Long soft blonde hair that cascaded down to the floor, pooling together in a soft swirl, regally elegant facial features, deep sapphire eyes, long slender fingers gracing the keyboard, posture straight and most of all... she had her gaze situated upon me.

My throat had gone dry as I thought back to that breath taking moment. She was shrouded in the melting orange glow of the setting sun, illuminating her golden mane a fiery yellow. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul even though her gaze was not a spiteful one, but a gaze that proclaimed surprise and curiosity. She looked so adorable with that startled expression; I wanted to gaze upon it again... so I've been visiting this music room everyday of the school week at the exact same time. I wanted to see her touch these ivory keys with those slender graceful hands once more, I yearned to see that elegant figure play this instrument so avidly once more.

"She isn't coming today either..." I regretfully sighed to myself.

It has been exactly three months, five days, and fifteen hours since that fateful day, and it's been exactly three months, five days, and fifteen hours that I've waited patiently for her in this room. Whenever I hear footsteps I instantly look towards the open door and pray to any God that she would be the one walking towards the music room. Everything has become like clockwork now. I arrive at this room at exactly 4pm, wait for her patiently until the sunsets, and repeat this again the next day. Honestly, I've become rather deterred near the middle of my waiting game. Since the start of this month I've become rather tardy in my arrival, sometimes I'd come twenty if not thirty minutes late.

"I should just give up..." I muttered to myself angrily.

Lonely sapphire eyes that gazed at me tenderly brought me back to life. I was so caught up in my friend's own drama that I had begun to completely neglect my own being. It was always "Fate-chan, learn to sit properly!", "Fate-chan, mou, why can't you act your age?", "Seriously, Fate-chan, stop wearing such clothing! It's bad for my image.", "Fate-chan... why can't I stop loving you?", and most recently, "Fate-chan, stop seducing me at school!"

Everything is always about Nanoha and her problems, what about my problems? I'm human; I have problems of my own! Like yesterday, I had completely forgotten to hand in my essay because Nanoha kept me up all night talking to me about what she should do to make Fate become a law abiding member of society. That stuck up brunette made me look like a fool in front of her! Anyone else but her! No! Nanoha's become so egotistical it's causing me to suffocate. The world doesn't resolve around her and her bad boy fetish, the world doesn't revolve for a gender confused arrogant little girl either! This world is about fending for yourself and solving your own problems... so why have I been focusing all my attention on Nanoha?

"It's Nanoha-chan's birthday tomorrow..." I sighed and pressed my finger on an E key and listened to the hollow echoing sound of the piano. I stared at my finger pressing the key down and frowned. "I should tell her to shut up once and for all tomorrow."

No matter how stuck up Nanoha becomes, no matter how infatuated she becomes with her biggest mistake... Nanoha will always be my friend. Even though she's become so engrossed with her own affairs, she's always paid careful attention to me. She visited me when I was sick, gave me copies of notes, allowed me to copy her homework... I think I'm just using Nanoha as a scapegoat to ignore my own problems. At least Nanoha's facing hers' head on with a smile... and I admit Nanoha and Fate do look cute together. A copper-haired girl pretty little thing, that is smart, funny, caring, loving... and extremely uptight. A blonde haired girl, handsome, not so smart, sarcastic, ill natured... and a little too laid back. Such an imperfect pairing could only exist in Nanoha's world. A world; where a delinquent with a tough exterior falls in love with the girl who tries to correct her imperfections. Perfect.

"Heh, Fate-chan you looked pretty cool tying that red string to Nanoha's finger and then tying it onto yours and saying "See, look! The red string of Fate is more than enough to keep us together!" You're so boyishly charming it hurts to watch you fall for Nanoha like a lead brick without a dick. Heh..."

I had to face palm at my own cruel words just now. I'm getting to depressed waiting here; I've wasted so much time waiting for her to come back. This is a fruitless endeavor; she wouldn't bother with someone like me.

Sighing heavily, I decided to give up on her and continue on with my life. I carefully pulled the cover and placed it above the keys, being careful not to make too much of a sound when I closed it. Placing both hands on the piano bench, I began to move sideways edging closer to the edge and then standing up. Taking one final look at the grand piano, I dusted off my skirt and headed towards the door.

Just now, I thought I saw golden strands of hair.

I continued to walk towards the open door, my eyebrows furrowed together my eyes intent on finding out if I was hallucinating or not. Step by step, I was beginning to feel anxious, I was delirious!

Sad sapphire eyes stared up into space only to fall from grace and crash into oceanic blue.

"Gra-... cia-sensei... what are you-...?" I hesitantly asked her.

Sad sapphire blue eyes, golden hair tied together by a large purple ribbon, depressing frown on regally elegant facial features. Carim Gracia leaned into the hallway wall, her fingers fidgeting with her blouse's cuff.

I looked up at her wearily, actually frightened of her reaction. Did she know I was waiting here for her or did she just over hear what I had to say just a while ago? I shifted my weight from left to right, an anxious feeling gripping hold of me tightly. I wanted to die right here and right now... even though I've been waiting for this moment ever since that fateful day.

"S-Sense-... i?"

My literature teacher was staring me with a dull expression, her lips forming a disappointed frown. I wanted to cry, I never want to see her look at me with such a face. I wanted to die... I never wanted to be the cause of her frown.

"I-I-... 'll be leaving now. Good day to you Sensei."

I bowed deeply, shutting my eyes tightly as I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. I took a step back and turned around trying to walk away from my teacher. A firm hand reached out and grabbed hold of my right hand tightly. I spun around and saw my teacher's hand holding onto my own. She was looking towards the opposite direction, face hidden behind her golden mane. I tugged my hand to be set free, but her grasp only got tighter.

"S-Sen-... Sensei, what are you doing?"

"How long have you been coming to this room?" her voice sounded cold like the northern tundra.

"J-Just today, honest!"

"How long, have you been coming to this room?" her voice even colder than the last.

"I'm telling you, just today. I felt like hiding in the music room, that's all. Can you please let me go? You're hurting me."

"How long have you been coming to this room?"

"I just told you!"

"How long have you been coming to this room?"

"You really aren't giving up on this are you?" I asked her dryly, she didn't reply.

Her head turned towards me, lonely sapphire blue eyes burning with a searing blue flame. The frown on her face deepened, and her hair swayed to the side when she took a step towards me. "I have been hearing petty rumors of a girl coming to this room every day, at the exact same time." I winced at her cold tone of voice. "Students have also been spreading silly rumors that the ghost of a former student was haunting this room."

"L-Look... I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Yagami-san." frozen blue melted into a luke warm pool. "Please, tell me honestly. Why have you been coming here?"

"I wanted to see you again!" I shouted, my head hanging low in shame.

"You see me every day."

"Yes I do! But it isn't enough! I wanted to see you as a person not as my teacher." I confessed, my voice rising slowly. "I wanted to see you basking in the light again! I wanted to be the only one ensnared in your gaze! I wanted to be the one you paid attention to the most!"

"Y-Yagam-... mi-san."

"It's stupid isn't it?"

"No..."

"I'm falling in love with my teacher... this is everything that shouldn't be!"

"..."

"Good, don't say anything. Keep our student teacher relationship sacred by not replying. I don't want to hear your rejection!"

"..."

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around my body, my teacher's warm cheek pressed against my own affectionately. I was stunned to say the least, but she smelled so lovely. Lilies. How ironic.

"H-Hey... you should let go before anyone sees." The embrace got tighter. "Come on, it isn't that big of a deal..." Her head nuzzled again my own; I took a deep inhalation of her wondrous scent. "Come on Sensei, you don't have to force yourself. This embrace is all I'll ever need... I won't bother you. I promise."

"Shut up." I jumped in surprise. "Just shut up for a moment okay?"

"Um... okay?" I was shocked to hear such language from my sweet, timid teacher.

I felt her chest move against mine, and strands of my hair moving as she took a deep breath. Was she... taking in my scent? I quirked my eyebrow and tried to look at my strangely acting teacher, but all I could see was gold.

"I shouldn't be doing this... I shouldn't be watching you the way I do." My eyes widened as my beloved teacher spoke. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about you either."

"Wh-What? Please Sensei, please don't tease me... my heart hurts enough as it is; don't wound me anymore."

"I quietly watch you waiting in this room every day, marveled by how stunning you look in the threads of light that seep through these windows." My teacher embraced me even tighter. I was practically being carried by her; I was standing on my tiptoes now. "I have done nothing else but wish to walk into this room so many times, pull you aside and embrace you as I am now."

"..."

"I've been ensnared by you many months ago. The moment you walked in through these doors..." she retracted her arms and placed her hands on my shoulders, staring at me lovingly. "I keep imagining to myself, standing here before you and pulling you close and never letting go."

"Sen-... nsei."

"I will not say I am in love with you... infatuated at most."

"I've gone passed that phase a long time ago, I'm sorry."

"Worry not... if I continued to watch you quietly as I have in the past, I too would have fa-...." she looked away and blushed, eyes gazing at the piano. "Shall I play something for you?"

"Yes... please."

She held my hand tightly within hers'; I was surprised at how soft her hand felt. These fingers that intertwined with my own felt so gentle, I returned the gesture and leaned into her form. I wanted to stay by her side no matter how painful it becomes. I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with this woman who had such sorrowful sapphire eyes; I wished for nothing more than to mend the wound that caused her beautiful eyes to stare with a depressed half lidded expression.

My teacher and I sat on the piano bench, the cover carefully removed and slender fingers placed upon pure white ivory keys. The melody she played was a soft, sorrowful tune that expressed the forlorn feelings and emotions the two of us ironically shared. I turned my head shyly and looked up at her with a yearning gaze. She didn't look back; her eyes were intently focused on carefully pressing down these beautiful ivory keys before us.

In this room glowing a soft orange, I fell in love with the lonely melody echoing around us... this was no longer a teenage hormonal induced emotion. I had fallen madly in love, and I don't think I could ever escape.

"Carim..." _I love you_.

**To be continued**


End file.
